Where Does It Hurt?
by Seracilya13inside
Summary: Artemis dances, Wally naps. They both might just gain some perspective...
1. Turning Tables

Artemis hitched her IPod to the dock, switching on a song.

She got along with the team [mostly]. Just because she likes to spend some time alone with her thoughts doesn't make her secretive, or dangerous. Wally seemed to think that, though.

_Idiot._

Why did he constantly have to annoy the crap out of her! He just needed to suck it up and accept Roy's decision. But no. He just _had_ to take it out on her. Every. Day.

But the dancing did help. She was in the worst of moods, especially since she totally screwed up the last mission. Let the target get away and got a nice, six-inch gash between her shoulder blades to commemorate her wonderful contributions to the team.

And the second Batman left, Wally wouldn't shut his mouth.

The vicious words turned to vicious screams, and then, just like that, she couldn't take it anymore. She snapped.

Wally certainly didn't expect it when Artemis knocked him in the gut. After that, she left, Wally on the floor writhing in pain and the looks of complete shock plastered on the numerous faces of her team.

She wanted to say sorry. So badly. But then again, even though it wasn't the best way she could've reacted, he deserved it. The tears were already starting to stain her shirt by the time she reached the portal.

It's been two days since she's been to HQ. She had sat at home, reading, listening to music, trying to cool off. She told her mother about it, wrapping the situation in lies like whom they were (just her friends) and where they were (at the mall). When she was finished, her mom simply said:

"You like him."

Since Artemis knew better than to raise her voice at her mother, she commenced in silently strolling to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Yeah, he was GORGEOUS, but he always said things to get under her skin. And when he started going on about physics, it was funny, in an adorable kind of way. But that didn't mean she liked him. These thoughts unintentionally led to her thinking of Bialya, which then made her think of what could have been.

_Are you freaking kidding me? If Wally and I met under different circumstances I could have a boyfriend by now!_

No she didn't. She DID NOT think of Wally West as a potential boyfriend. What is this, Alternate Universe Day?

She squeezed her eyes shut, facing her head towards the ceiling and pinching the bridge of her nose. Stop thinking about Wally. Stop…

Somehow the thought of kissing him burrowed its way into her mind.

She stamped her foot hard on the floor, knowing no one would be there to see her mini-tantrum. Then she took a deep breath, focusing on what she knew.

She knew that Wally hated her. She knew she didn't exactly like him. She knew that she had the training room to herself. Most of the team was at their respective homes. Conner and Megan went to a bookstore in town. That means she had a good three, maybe four hours before they got back. Especially since the bookstore is on the boardwalk.

Poor Conner.

She knew she was safe. Safe, in the training room of a dormant volcano, with her music, her zebra print foot undies, and a cropped white t-shirt with her name on it in olive green letters.

What she didn't know was that a redhead had fallen asleep in a room a few steps away.

* * *

><p>When Wally first woke up, he thought there was a radio on somewhere. There was no doubt in his mind that he heard Lupe Fiasco drifting from somewhere in the team base. But then he realized that there wasn't anyone there, last he checked.<p>

He was disappointed when, after greeting Megan early that Saturday morning with his flirtatious signature, that she'd later take Supey on the boardwalk for books. BOOKS!

How many movie kissing scenes happen in library or bookstore? More importantly, how many in real life? The answer is, sadly, a LOT.

He was doomed.

He quickly got out of bed and stretched, the physics book he was reading falling to the ground with a soft thud. Not caring enough to put a shirt on or change out of his pajama pants (you know where this is going) he headed out in search of the source of the music.

He drowsily walked down a few hallways until he reached one that overlooked the training room. The entire room was lit, lighting the section of hallway that didn't have a wall on both sides. He gripped his left hand right where the railing began, the cold metal contrasting his sweaty palms. And there, on the level below him, he saw girl with long, blond wavy hair, with her back to him. He quickly crouched down; the last thing he wanted was to be caught staring.

_Who's that?_

He ruled out Black Canary immediately. She always seemed perfect, not a hair out of place. But the girl he was watching; everything about her screamed natural. And her body seemed – angelic. Like she was a surfer, or… an archer.

The bright green IPod instantly caught his eye; the same one he hid from the blond archer a week ago, just to tick her off. That couldn't be Artemis. It couldn't be!

The mystery girl did a triple pirouette, facing the wall to her right. Her face, in profile, confirmed Wally's fears: Artemis.

But he had to give her credit, that crop top that ended just above her belly button made her upper torso look uamazing/u. And the shorts weren't bad either.

…Who was he kidding? She was **beautiful.**

Wally sat on the floor, feeling the cool of the wall against his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, balled up his fist and forced it quietly into his head. He didn't want to think that way about Artemis! He couldn't!

_Too late_, he thought with a small sigh. More than one dream of them kissing, usually preceded wihth a dream date, didn't help the lie he was fervently telling himself.

_This… is just... perfect. I have a crush on the ONE girl that hates my guts!_

He turned to look at her again. She was bent over her IPod dock, scrolling through songs. It took all his strength to look away again.

The music changed. A sad song, that started with a lonely piano.

Artemis started with a fouette into a pirouette, stopping to extend her leg in front of her, then lightly bend it into attitude. Wally didn't know how to describe anything that she had did, but he knew it mad him like her even more.

A voice filled the air, a strong voice that overlapped the piano and spilled out lyrics

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have – is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fi-ghting for_

_All that I say- you always say mo-ore_

She slid into a split, turning around and rising from it. A run into an aerial, wherein she swung her left leg up, grabbing her calf, and spun around five times.

_Perfect, _he thought.

And the song continued on.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe…_

In just a handful of words, Wally watched Artemis perform an effortless switch leap, do another aerial, roll through a strattle, and rise from her knees to her feet using nothing but her toes.

The song continued as such: Artemis dancing, while Wally silently observed and praised.

She was so into it, Wally felt like he was intruding. The song was half-done and he saw her crying, and her tears dropping carelessly to the floor as she continued on. Wally continued to watch, though. This is a good thing, actually. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have noticed the red spot on the back of her shirt that was getting larger as she kept dancing.

It was the last move that did it. Wally noticed that her face screamed of her pain, but he didn't know what to make of it. The red dot was now the size of a softball.

_If she's in pain, why doesn't she stop?_

But then it happened. A quadruple pirouette, while in a jazz layout? Her abdomen twisted awkwardly toward the floor, landing her on her hands and knees. The blood stain was now the size of a Frisbee.

In an instant Wally was at her side, picking her up in his arms asking her if she was okay as he set her down gently on the kitchen counter, disappearing, then reappearing with a first aid kit in his hands.

* * *

><p>I have to be dreaming. Wally is not holding me in his arms like we just got married.<p>

…He doesn't have a shirt on...

Did he just ask me if I was _okay?_

What's wrong with him? Is he high? Did he make a bad bet?

Omigosh he arms are perfect. He's so warm. His eyes…

_Breathe, Artemis._

He hates me though. Doesn't he? It's not like he likes me …right?

Make back hurts so much. I knew I shouldn't have done that layout.

_OWWW!_

I can feelthe stitches tearing...


	2. Hot Water Bottle

I sat still on the cold counter, waiting for Wally to ask the question hanging in the air.

"Umm... your cut… it's under your shirt…"

"Thanks Baywatch, I would have never guessed, what with the fact that I have a searing pain between my shoulders, and I can feel the blood turning my shirt into a wet towel."

"Shut up, I was just trying to help!"

"Help! Is that what you call it? You want to truly help, Wall-man? Try not existing!"

"Impeccable comeback. You know if I wasn't here you'd have probably died from the blood loss."

"Well, I absolutely love your timing. Maybe now that you're a local hero Megan will stop throwing herself at Conner and give you the time of day!"

"HEY!"

I froze.

The misplaced yell coming from behind me scared the crap out of me. And the way he said it was the oddest thing about it. Like he wasn't bothered by my last remark, but more like a teacher trying to shut up the class.

"Do you want me to re-stitch your back, or do you want me to bring you to the hospital and explain to the doctors there how you tore their best silk sutures?" There was a thick frustration in his voice, and we both knew the answer to that question, even though, ultimately, I didn't say it.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea unot/u to up an open wound in the same place where food is prepared?" I said sarcastically.

"Why, Arty, do you have AIDS?"

"Not last I checked. Now that you mention it, my boyfriend doesn't believe in condoms…" I tried to say it with the conviction of Amy Adams, and it seemed to work. I slowly got down from the counter, turning to see a priceless look of shock painted on Wally's face. I couldn't help myself; I burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding, Wally! I'm a virgin. And stop calling me Arty."

"Well, that makes sense." He said nonchalantly.

"Why?" I just had to hear this.

"Any guy would have to be pretty drunk to screw around with you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. No, I didn't run out of things to say. And no, he didn't 'beat' me. I was just sick and tired of … all this. Of constantly fighting. I think it's just a waste of time. I understand how some people hate each other and disagree on things. But he just always tries to make me angry. Like he just wants to yell back and forth.

It's just so…

"Hey, Artemis, its Wally, trying to send you a message from EARTH! Pay attention!"

I completely spaced out while he talked to me, which is not common at all. One of the principles I grew up by was always be aware of your surroundings. And here I am, standing in front of the only enemy I have on this team, completely oblivious to what he was doing. The equivalent of Superman giving Lex Luthor a kryptonite dagger and then turning his back on him.

Crap. I'm doing it again.

"Could you please repeat yourself?" I voiced, answering all the words he said, but I wasn't listening to.

I could tell that he was surprised by my politeness. He never seemed to be good at hiding his emotions.

_What, we've been arguing with each other almost since the minute we met, so now you think I'm incapable of being nice?_

"Umm… I need you to get a damp washcloth and a towel. Once you get those, just wait for me in the bathroom." He responded, still dumbfounded.

"You'd think that the fastest kid alive wouldn't have to ask others to wait for him" I said coyly, making my way out of the kitchen.

Unfortunately, I only took five steps over the kitchen threshold before I fell to the floor in a bout of pain, cursing loudly on the way down. It felt like my cut was furiously ripped open by a pro-wrestler and then set afire, gasoline and all. I have never felt so much pain in my life, apart from frostbite at ten. My body never reached the ground and, for the second time that day, I felt a pair of muscular arms wrapping around my legs and abdomen, taking them somewhere unknown to me.

"Never mind", he said sympathetically, "I'll get them myself. Just don't die while I'm gone, okay?"

"Oh, I will. Just to get on your nerves."  
>"Seriously." he whispered, a look of concern on his face. With that he was gone, leaving me alone on the frigid bathroom counter.<p>

The five minutes in which he was gone gave me enough time to recollect my composure.

_I wouldn't need to do that if he just put a shirt on…_

But that didn't help, because then I started thinking about how good he looked without a shirt. Nothing but toned muscle. You could tell with his costume on, but it felt so real when he was just standing there, in his bare skin…

_Focus, Artemis! _

I diverted my attention to the spacious, almost monochrome bathroom. If an item wasn't some shade of blue, it was white. A countertop so long I could lay down and still have room to wiggle my toes. The pristine shower across the way with a misted door; I could just make out the small tiles, all in different types of blue. Baby blue, cerulean, cobalt, indigo; a plush navy rug that I wish I wasn't too screwed up to stand on.

Even though it was five minutes on the clock, it felt like hours, and when he was back I had half a mind to ask what took him so long.

I examined the contents of his hands: a washcloth, towel, bulky first aid kit, one of my shirts, one of my bras.

_Wait, WHAT! _

I clenched my teeth as if my anger would slip out of my mouth. "Baywatch, WHY do you have my bra?"

He struggled for an excuse, obviously not thinking of one on the way here. "It's just.. You have blood on you - I thought you'd want to change…"

I was now livid. "You went into MY ROOM?"  
>"Well…"<br>He was cut off by my hand hitting him in the side of his head. Not hard, but certainly hard enough to get the point across.  
>"Just stitch me up before I say something I won't regret."<p>

* * *

><p>I wanted to tranq Arty. I really did.<p>

She just wouldn't stay still!

At first, I thought she was doing it on purpose.

"Arty, stop moving."

"Whatever."

So I was at peace for a few minutes, slowly stitching her up and trying to keep the blood in my nose.  
>Why would I need to do that, you ask?<p>

Well… Arty's cut started at C2 and continued for a few inches, ending around C7-C8. Not a problem, right?

Arty's bra strap covered C4 and 5.

Which meant she was now leaning on the bathroom counter, covering her front with a towel while my hands were on her bare back…

Needless to say, I had my work cut out for me.

Especially since she wouldn't friggin' stay still! We had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes and I wasn't even halfway done!

"Oh my gosh, STOP MOVING!"

"Stop yelling." she said quietly.

I wanted to apologize. I could tell I hurt her feelings, but… if I gave her the satisfaction, I'd never live it down.

"Seriously though, is there anything that could keep you still? Something to drink? Bathroom break? Benadryl?"

She met my eyes in the mirror. Her face looked tired yet thoroughly pissed, like she wanted to kill me but was contemplating taking a nap first.  
>"You're such a drama queen."<p>

"King. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm pretty sure you're a queen." She said with a wide yawn. "My Ipod."

"What?"

"The question you asked just a second ago? I thought you would remember it, what with the big deal you made of it. Just get my Ipod." She then proceeded to sink her head and bend her right leg, slightly arching her back and making her unbearably sexy.

But I waited a little too long to leave, and she felt my hesitation.

"You're not just going to stand there, are you? If you want to look at me so badly you can take a picture. I wouldn't mind." she smirked at her victory.

Just because she won doesn't mean I'd let her know that.

"Shut up!" I hollered, having already made my way to the training room. I quickly grabbed the Ipod and dock and sped back to the bathroom, wondering if she was okay by herself. Sure enough, she was still there, on the counter, her back completely bare…

I could enjoy this much more if there wasn't six inches of ripped tissue dampening the mood. But if it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't even be in this situation…

"Wally."

I hated the fact that she knew I was spacing out; It was like putting a huge target on my back.  
>"Here." I said hurriedly, handing it to her as if it were burning my skin.<p>

She tinkered with it for a while, then finished by plugging it into an outlet at her near left and letting a voiceless song fill the room.

At first, I didn't believe it. There was _no way_that stubborn, criticizing Artemis would listen to classical music. I was waiting for her to turn it off, saying it was just a joke, or waiting for a teenage pop artist to start singing and it turn into a sad excuse for music. But that didn't happen.

"Surprised?" she asked, breaking me from my reverie.

I didn't answer, wanting to focus on what I was doing. Not her. I shouldn't be focusing on her. Maybe Megan. Right? But…

"OW! Pay attention Baywatch!"

"I was paying attention!"

She met my eyes in the mirror again. This time her dark eyes conveyed a deeper anger, like she had decided to skip the nap and head straight for her bow.

I mumbled some unmentionables to myself and continued working; gently.

Even though the gentle background music was classical, it wasn't half-bad. I glanced at the lighted Ipod screen.  
>Loris Tjeknavorian.<p>

I have never heard that name before in my life. But whoever he was, he had done a good job. Though Artemis wasn't moving and the soft music held her attention, I couldn't help but feel the thick and awkward silence that was quickly settling between us. I wanted to say something, and there has been something I've been meaning to ask since I found her.

"So, how long have you -"  
>"Nine years. Can you please shut up now? This is my favorite part."<p>

I was left to my thoughts as she focused on the strong allegro of a solo violin. It just goes to show how well we know her. She's been dancing most of her life and we were none the wiser. But we're teammates; even if she wants to keep secrets we should know something as trivial as a hobby.

"Why do you care, Wally?"  
>"Hmm?"<p>

"Why do you care about how long I've been dancing?"

So, much to the protest of my inner filter, I told her everything I just thought. Which was, in hindsight, a bad idea.

"I didn't know joining the team meant supplying you with my life story." she chided.

"It's not that it's-"

"Dancing isn't just some trivial hobby to me. So you can take the little information I give you and be satisfied." she said curtly, obviously holding a lot back.

With that the orchestra died with a bang. Just like our conversation. I finished about a half-hour later, ending this terribly awkward situation with the gauze I taped to her back.

"Leave." she stated.

"What?"

"I need to get dressed, Wall-man. I know you want to stay and watch, but I'm not that kind of girl." She was clearly getting better, her teasing jokes becoming more annoying by the second.

"Why the heck would I want to watch you get dressed! Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't need to; your face is red."

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine, Wally, if you insist. I'll change in the shower so you can tend to my naked body if I fall unconscious."

I felt my face grow hotter. Artemis? Naked?

"Are you okay Baywatch? You look like you might have a fever." she said seriously, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. She then proceeded to burst out laughing, grabbing her clothes and closing the shower door behind her, the towel I gave her still gripped to her chest.

I must have looked like a tomato now. I couldn't stop thinking about how the towel had slipped a bit when she put her hand on my fore head…

* * *

><p>I knew Wally was watching as I stepped into the shower, so I gave him something to look at. I carelessly tossed the towel in the corner, and dropped my fresh shirt at my feet. Not wanting to put my bra on normally in order to make Wally squirm (and because it would probably hurt) I hooked it around my ankles, shimmying and sliding it until it was at my ribcage, covering what it needed to cover. Slowly, I reached around my back to place my bra strap over the thick gauze.<p>

After that, I heard him shuffling around in the open bathroom behind me, so I decide to continue the show. I quickly bent over to grab my shirt from the floor. I knew the door wasn't misted enough to conceal my black cotton shorts. Then to finish I slowly slipped into my shirt, making more of the fabric fall on my chest, making it about an inch shorter than normal.

I closed the shower stall behind me, turning to see Wally's muscular back. I tossed the towel on the counter. "I didn't expect you to wait for me Wall-man." He tensed at the sound of my voice, then quickly relaxed, trying to hide it.

"Yeah, well, you seem to be having trouble walking, so…"

"I'm sure I can make it down the hall on my own."

"Artemis, you collapsed after two steps." The look of concern was growing on his face. It was creepy. I mean, he _hates _me. And now he's acting like a protective boyfriend just because I had a little fall?

_Why did I just compare him to a protective boyfriend? _

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose while my eyes were squeezed shut. "Wally…"

I then shivered, because I felt his unnaturally warm skin against mine. I was in his arms. Again. Well, it wasn't _that _bad. His forearm were firmly placed in the crook of my knee, knowing any higher and I would beat him up, despite my condition, and his other arm was tenderly supporting my back. Before I could even finish this thought

I was in my room, my dilated pupils already accustomed to the dim lighting. Then the sun shone through the window, gingerly illuminating the room. I didn't even have to look at Wally to know where his attention was.

"Wow, your room is… wow."

And he was right. If you don't understand where this is going, well… let's just say I don't take interior design lightly. To be honest, I don't think I take anything lightly.

In the middle of the room was a king sized bed of light green, with white accents mimicking branches and flower buds. Above the bed was an opaque white canopy, draping all the way to the floor. A sage nightstand with iron knobs stood by the bed loyally. Next to a window mostly concealed by trees was a pallid vanity, taking on both Victorian and modern tendencies.  
>A few feet to our right was a European style dresser, the crystal knobs glistening in the dark.<p>

It could never be just a room to me, it was so beautiful. And to Wally, it was much more appalling. I bet he was still thinking about how this was MY room.

"What's wrong? Weren't you just in here?" I know that I did a really good job on my room, but I didn't expect him to be so surprised.

"It was dark… I wasn't paying attention…You did all this?" he breathed, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, so?" I said, leaning against the wall for support. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I closed them, if only for a moment. The moment after that it felt as if my sense of touch was teasing me: tricking me into thinking Wally put his arms around me, picking me up, putting me in my bed. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled the covers to my shoulders that I knew I wasn't being fooled.

"You look tired. You should go to sleep."

But I wasn't ready to comply. "No thanks." I said bitterly.

Instead of entertaining my newly terrible mood, he sat at the foot of the bed. This bothered me, because he was still in his pajamas. And he still hadn't put a shirt on.

He's in his pajamas; he should be in bed too.

_With me…_

I blinked the thought away, listening to his next words. "Where'd you get all the furniture?"

"Either I paid it with my hard-earned cash, I got it from a storage shed of stuff my parents don't use, or I stole it."

He started to laugh at the last part. I was secretly glad I made him happy, glad I was blessed enough to see his beautiful smiling face directed at me, for once since I've constantly fought and yelled and insulted him. I started laughing too.

Even though it wasn't a joke.

The giggles left as quickly as they came, and then we were just sitting there in silence, the light quietly brushing our faces. Wally began to stand.

"Just call me if you need anything."

Then he began to leave. Not like he normally would though. He left like a civvie, much slower than he could have left, like he was waiting for something. For me. Like he was waiting for me to call him back so he could take me in his arms.

But he couldn't have been thinking that way. And if he was, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. It was a game.

And I'll be damned if it wasn't played on my terms.

* * *

><p>I had been gone for about fifteen minutes when I heard her call me.<p>

I didn't turn the TV on; if she called I wouldn't hear her. So I just sat and read a book about chemistry. But I couldn't concentrate.

I left slowly. I didn't want to leave. To be terribly honest, I wanted to get in the bed with her, fall asleep next to her…

_Pull yourself together, West!_

I tried to force the thought of her out of my mind, thinking of things I'd much rather like to do than her…  
>Do her…<br>I squeezed my eyes closed, pushing away the unthinkable thought and focusing on other things.  
>Food. Snacks. Sweets. Ice Cream. Dutch Dark Chocolate Ice Cream. In the summer. With Arty.<p>

**DANG IT! **

I repeated an old mantra, thinking it until I half-believed it.

_I don't like Artemis, I don't like Artemis, I don't like Artemis, I don't like Artemis…_

"Wally?" I heard her soft voice carry down the hall.  
>Then I was in her room, asking her what she wanted.<p>

"Could you turn up the thermostat? It's really cold in here."

"I can't. Batman would kill me."

And I truly believed that. Last time I messed with the thermostat as a joke. Make it a little too cold so the team could skip training and spend some time lounging on the beach. But it didn't exactly work out that way. The thermostat was in complete gibberish. Even I couldn't understand it. What I thought would make it colder, made it hotter. The team got to go on to the beach because it was so hot inside. And Batman was stuck with repairs. He must have sweat and ocean in that stuffy costume, and it doesn't seem like he'll forgive me anytime soon.

Snapping back to reality, I realized what Artemis was doing. She was pulling back the sheets, preparing to get out of bed. "Arty, you need to rest." I whispered, immediately at her side.

She answered by pulling me onto her bed and covering us both with her comforter. "You're really warm."

I could feel my face growing hot and my heart fighting to jump out of my chest. But it didn't last long.

_She doesn't like you, she's just cold and desperate for a heat source…_

"What, so I'm your personal heating pad?" I said, more blunt than I should've let on.

"No, Wally…" she contested, pulling me closer. I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"You're more like a hot water bottle."


	3. Kiss in a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. But I do own my OC, Serafina Zatara.**

**(Long story short: Serafina is best friends w/ Artemis. Recently adopted by Giovanni Zatara after Child Services found she was living on her own. Half-brother and cousin in the League of Shadows, parents died when she was little, _homo magi_ like Giovanni and Zatanna, etc., etc. Ask if you wanna know more. )**

* * *

><p>She promptly fell asleep after putting my heart in a blender.<p>

Even though I was caught off guard [and mentally in a corner piecing back together my shattered ego], I still found myself with a grin plastered on my face. I looked down and gazed at the source of my euphoria.

Artemis.

She lightly sighed, moving her hand closer to her face. The face that was lying on my chest. She seemed so peaceful, her golden hair catching the noontime light perfectly.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about…_

Me; hopefully. But then again, she's most likely dreaming about Connor. If she's dreaming about boys at all. I looked down at her, catching her biting her lip. She let out another soft sigh.

Yeah. She was dreaming about Conner. And yet, it didn't even dent my current mood. She was here with _me_, not Supey. She was lying next to _me_ in her bed, her head on _my _chest, with _my _arm wrapped around her.

At the moment, being a hot water bottle didn't sound too bad.

I brought my free hand around to caress her face, then move to gently rub her arm. How can something that could be so brutal be so soft? And look so heavenly? She was the most irritating oxymoron I knew.

She drew in a deep breath, moving her arm to wrap around my side. She fell deeper into dream-filled sleep, pressing her lips in a tight line, then loosening them. I stared at her lips for a while.

I wanted to kiss her. Badly. I didn't realize how bad until I was slowly lifting her face to mine. I then silently cursed myself, momentarily wondering what I could've ingested, consumed, or inhaled that could possibly make me act this way.

Somewhere along the road a small voice burrowed its way into my mind, convincing me my actions were justified all along.

_What's so bad about kissing her? She's asleep…_

The thought repeated itself in my mind, helping me grasp how stupid it was. I stared at the ceiling. Or, at least, the pinnacle of the canopy.

Unfortunately, more, very persuasive thoughts followed the first.

_Show her how you really feel…_

_Her sleep is so deep…_

_She'll just think it was a vivid dream…_

_Worst comes to worst, she'll wake up. And what then? She'll know what you really think of her…_

The pros certainly outweighed the cons as I lowered my face and lifted hers, our lips meeting in the middle.

Then she woke up.

Lucky for me, she was still half-asleep, off in a dream somewhere else. But the kiss felt all too real. Her eyes refused to open, not even making an effort to as she quickly brought her hands to my neck, rolling her chest atop mine and kissing me back with the most chaste of urgencies. My hands found their way to her lower back, pulling her even closer to me. And there we were, kissing each other like it was all we knew. Our lips would secede and then quickly reunite. We made do breathing through our noses. We were kissing, not holding our breath.

It was my first kiss. As far I was concerned. Seventh grade 7 minutes in heaven, a quick Christmas peck on the lips from an uninterested neighbor at ten; they simply didn't matter. What I had with Artemis, right now, was all I needed, all I wanted. This is what a first kiss should be like. It was perfect.

Too perfect.

I could've felt when she opened her eyes; she immediately pushed me away with the gasp of someone who'd almost drowned, and after what seemed like forever, broke the water's surface. Perching herself at the edge of her bed, eyes wide, she clasped a hand over her mouth. I knew what she was thinking.

It wasn't a dream anymore. This was real.

* * *

><p>I was so tired, but I just had to tease Wally one more time before I fell away.<p>

This was probably going to be some of the best sleep I've ever gotten, and I certainly took advantage of it.

And, not to my surprise, my dream involved the redhead I just fell asleep on.

_I was just finishing class. The music was still resonating in my ears._

_The best friend I haven't seen in what seemed like forever ran to greet me, my things in her arms._

_"Thanks, Sera." Her eyebrows furrowed, her face deep in thought. "What?"_

_"When am I going to meet your boyfriend?"_

_"We are not having this conversation."_

_"Whyy? I need to do a boyfriend evaluation. It's my duty as -"_

_"- my future maid-of-honor. I know."_

_"The longer you postpone it increases the probability of me disliking him."_

_"Whatever." I felt my phone vibrate through the front pouch of my duffel._

**_From: Wally West_**

**_To: Me_**

**_See you soon_**_ ;)_

_I smiled, thinking of the movie night we were having later. That's what I thought the text was about, until two minutes later, when a pair of hands cut off my vision, replacing it with darkness._

_"Guess who."_

_"Hmm…Jared." I couldn't wait to see what his reaction was. His hands quickly dropped to my waist as I turned to greet him._

_"Who's Jared?" he questioned, a suspicious look on his face._

_"No one." I laughed._

_He then turned to Sera. "Are you the best friend?"_

_"I don't know. Are you the boyfriend?"_

_Wally smiled. "Touché. Wally West." he finished, his right arm releasing my waist to shake her hand._

_"Serafina Zatara." she paused. "Are you a virgin?"_

_"What?"_

_"Have you ever been intoxicated or abused any drugs, including pharmaceuticals?"_

_"No!"_

_I quickly intervened. "Okay, I'll see you later, Sera."_

_"Can I pick the dresses?"_

_"No." I said automatically._

_She frowned. "Wally, what's your GPA?"_

_"Fine!"_

_She was grinning as I half dragged Wally away. Just like that, my surroundings melted into what easily could have been Wally's living room. The movies' end credits were rolling, and Wally's arms were still snugly around me._

_I was falling out of the dream. I could feel it._

_"Artemis."_

_I turned to face him as he kissed me. It was, in absence of a better description, perfect. But something was off. It felt… too real._

_I had that falling feeling…_

* * *

><p>And then it was like my dream restarted. But I still felt uneasy about it all, each kiss more authentic than the last.<p>

_This couldn't be actually happening… could it?_

I moved on top of him, quickly moving my hands to his neck, pulling him closer. He seemed to have the same idea, his hands reaching my back.

Then my hand grazed something behind Wally's neck, too soft to be just a sofa cushion. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I groggily opened my eyes.

After that I rapidly disentangled my limbs, jumping to what was now the edge of my bed, clasping a hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep in the utter shock.

Guiltily staring back at me was Wally, wearing nothing but pajama pants. Looking exactly as he did when I fell asleep.

I knew now why it felt so real.

"Wally…" I trailed off, my hand still covering my mouth.

"I am so sorry, it's just, you kindof kissed me and I thought I could move you off me without waking you and-"

"Stop lying."

He knew I had caught him, but was dumb enough to stick to his story. "What?"

"I just woke up. I'm not and idiot. And I can tell."

"Arty-"

"Get out of my room."

"Just listen-'

"I think you've disrespected me enough for one day, Wally."

He was at the door now his hand on the doorknob, contemplating his departure. I wanted him gone though. I wanted him to leave before I said something I wouldn't be able to take back.

"Arty. Please."

"If you have something important to say Wally, keep it to yourself for the next two weeks while I get over the initial shock and humiliation of you being my first kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>DaanngXD. Next chapter will be soon!<strong>

**When Serafina talks about 'the dresses;, she means the bridesmaids dresses. Yeah. Plannin' for the future.**


	4. Locked In

Artemis had kept her word.

For the next two weeks, she didn't even step foot in the team's headquarters. No one questioned this decision, not even her dad. She didn't want to look at Wally, much less talk to him. All she could feel was anger towards him.

_He took advantage of me…_

_I HATE HIM…. No, no I don't…_

_…Why would he do that?_

Since that afternoon, not once had she thought about how he might like her.

She kept communication with base to a minimum. She hadn't seen her teammates in days. At one point, she heard Megan's concerned voice softly float through her mind, but her thoughts cut it off with an irritated hiss, lecturing the voice about respect, privacy, and respecting someone's privacy. All her briefing and paperwork had been done at home, and the team assumed that she wanted to regain her health before going back into the field.

But Wally knew better. He knew that Artemis would probably have to be chained to her bed before she turned down a mission, injury or not. He never shared these thoughts with the team though, not even to his best friend. Knowing this would only lead to questions, questions that Wally was too embarrassed and ashamed to answer.

He had her number. He wanted to call her. Explain what had happened. How he felt. But he knew it wouldn't matter to her. He was probably better off being her worst nightmare, her enemy and the only outlet for her anger.

But that was fourteen days ago. And Artemis couldn't put it off any longer. Any more of her absenteeism and her team would get suspicious. And two weeks was enough for her anger to settle. Or fester.

She walked through the portal with her head held high, thinking only empowering thoughts.

_I'll just ignore him. And then eventually we'll get back to arguing like we used to. He's not even worth me thinking about it this hard… _

The first person she encountered was Megan; it took a few seconds into the conversation before she realized how bad she wished Wally still pined for the green girl before her.

Megan was her usual exuberant self. "I'm so glad you're back!" she chirped with a hug. Artemis returned the gesture, pretending that the long pink scar on her back wasn't sore.

"You're just in time, too. My cookies are done. And I've been practicing! Superboy said they're much better."

"Oh yeah, how was your date with Superboy two weeks ago?" Artemis questioned, anticipating the Martian's enough, Megan answered with a deep crimson blush.

"I wasn't on a date with Superboy… was I?""Probably not. But a lot of couples do spend time together like that."

And then _he_ came in; obviously not noticing her before he had three cookies down his throat, without a drop of milk to assist him.

"Dang, beautiful, you're getting really good at this baking thing!" he smiled.

"Thank you, Wally, but don't eat them all! Artemis didn't even have _one_ yet."

And just like that. She saw the muscles in his back tense like they did in the bathroom. Like he knew he did something wrong, but hoped whoever knew had the mercy to spare him from being called out.

She hadn't eaten anything in hours, and yet she felt undeniably queasy.

The tense silence was long enough to make Megan uncomfortable"Umm… are you two okay?"

Wally gazed pleadingly at the blonde. "Artemis…"

"Yes, Megan, we're just peachy." Artemis cut in, her voice doused in acid. She then proceeded to shoulder Wally on the way out of the kitchen."You two have fun." She called, desperately [and successfully] hiding her voice with honey sarcasm.

She reached her dormant room with a few well-purposed strides, holding her face close to the door for the optic scan. She asked Robin quite nicely over the phone to install the new security system.

_"Tired of Wally stealing your stuff, huh?"_

_"Yeah, he keeps… stealing my things and I'm sick of it."_

_"It'll be up and running by the time you get back." _

Now, closing the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath. And she, silently, sat on the newly added myrtle loveseat,and cried.

* * *

><p>Of course when the rest of the team showed up, Megan explained what happened. How something was wrong between the two. Their usual fighting and bickering was replaced with stares and double entendrès.<p>

"What do you mean, Megan?" Kaldur pressed gently.

"I don't know. He walked in, and the way she looked at him; she was in pain. I felt it. And Wally…Wally felt guilty about something. She locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since.

"This didn't exactly go over well with Superboy. He had initially planned to eat a fresh apple. Seeing Wally blankly watching television, he gently tossed it at the back of the ginger's head. And because Superboy was, well, super, the red delicious gave Wally a delicious knot and mini-concussion.

"What the hell was that for?" he hollered, though he was in the kitchen and already had an ice pack on his new bruise.

"What did you do?" he replied simply, ignoring the profane remark."I don't know," he lied through his teeth, "she just-"

"I can hear her crying. _What_ did you _do_?" The anger brewing on his face was betraying his even Wally didn't notice. No one noticed. Artemis? Crying? It was impossible. And if it wasn't, well the team should find a secure bunker because the world was going to end _now_.

The Boy Wonder spoke next. "Wally, go apologize."

"But -"

He stopped short when four pairs of disappointed and stern eyes met his.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>After about sixty seconds of rapid knocking, Wally gave up.<p>

"She's probably asleep. We should come back in the morning." He maneuvered past everyone but Superboy, who simply plucked him out of the air and placed him next to the doorframe.

"Come on, Artemis. Open up." Robin pleaded. "Wally wants to apologize."

This was answered with what sounded like a knife meeting the closed door.

"My bet is," Robin chuckled "she's throwing darts at your picture." Wally gave him a 'not funny' look, and with that, the thirteen-year-old formed a plan.

"Okay, Artemis, we're not gonna force you to come out. If you want to talk, or to hear Wally apologize, we'll be in the den."

Then he frantically motioned for the team to go to the living room, grabbing Wally's collar before he could get away. He then opened the computer in his wristwatch, hacking into and overriding the doors' security system."Get ready." He whispered. The redhead's brows met in confusion. With an annoyed eye roll, Robin opened the door, pushed Wally inside, and slammed the door behind heard an electronic beep and two loud clicks, each in a different tone.

And just like that, he was locked in. Leaning against the door, he felt something plastic beneath his head. Turning to face it, he found that his friend was right: sure enough, there was a picture of him grinning pinned to a dartboard, with many holes in it, and three darts taking refuge in his eye, front teeth, and the bridge of his nose.

"I hate you."

The sudden break in silence startled him. Spinning around to meet the voice, he saw a curled up silhouette on an unfamiliar piece of furniture.

"I know."

This short answer surprised the girl on the loveseat. But in the dim lighting, thankfully, it didn't show.

"I'm really sorry."

"That doesn't do anything."

The boy didn't answer. Artemis sat up, tears welling and anger rising.

"Was it some sort of prank?" she began her rant. "Did you just bet your friends that you could make a girl who hates you like you? Or did they bet you? 'Make out with a girl you don't give a damn about and screw around with her emotions. Just completely screw her up beyond repair.' As if I wasn't screwed up enough."

Silence.

"It's funny. Really. I'm sure you took a picture and laughed your ass off with your friends. You do have friends, right? Of course you do… I probably wouldn't even have a problem if you were my first kiss, just not like this."

Wally answered by walking to the light switch, flicking it on as light reached the four corners of the room.

But Artemis didn't want this. It made her problems all the more real. She saw Wally by the light switch, eyeing her somberly. His autumn-red hair was a tad more messy than usual, and he looked tired. Many sleepless nights tired.

He hurt her. And in the dark, the pain was less painful.

"Turn it off."

"No." His voice had a timbre she'd never heard before, and reflected the tiredness in his face. He wasn't all that loud, but his voice was steady and firm and she knew that the light would stay on.

He was then sitting down next to her, bending as his elbows met his knees and his shoulders pulling far towards his neck.

All of a sudden, he looked at her, his face in the palm of his hand and his free one folding over his bicep. He stared. This simple motion made her uncomfortable and aware: the fresh tears on her face, the unkempt ponytail, the bombers jacket furiously thrown in a heap on the floor, the black bra strap blatantly out of line with her tank top. Her hands clenched into tight fists; she was thankful she always kept her nails short.

Wally noticed the gesture. "I know you want to beat me up, but if you do I won't be able to give you an amazing massage. Your back is sore by now, isn't it?"

She looked down, wondering if he could read minds. "…Yes."

"It'd be best if you took a shower first. You'd be all warm and fuzzy."She looked at him like he was insane, replying "You first."

"Can't." He smiled weakly. "Scrubbed down two hours ago. Just get in the shower. I'll change into some pajamas and meet you back here.""Why should I?" she seethed.

"Because I'm about to disprove the theory you sloppily created. Don't you want to be here to hear it?"

"ROBIN! OPEN THE DOOR!" It took all of her strength to say those words, and they were not said in vain. The two heard the familiar clicks and beeps, the door opening to the hallway.

Artemis already had a bundle of clothes and was in the bathroom before Robin could look twice.

* * *

><p><strong>¿TE GUSTALO? (You like it?) Leave me comments please. I can't know what I forgetdo wrong/totallyfudgeupbeyondrepair/ifmyworkiscrap if you don't tell me so. **


	5. I Think of You

**Okay guys sorry about the chapter mix-up. This is why you** _**don't**_ **upload stuff when you're half-asleep. But this is the real chapter. Kthnxbai! **

* * *

><p>Artemis stood in the shower, the scalding water running over her hair. After a few minutes, when her skin was red and she couldn't take the stinging anymore, she quickly ended the constant stream of water and hopped out of the shower. Only to slip on the towel-deprived tile and fall soundly on her sacrum.<p>

Normally I would yell. Scream; a string of profanities leaving my mouth. But instead I just sat there. Sat there and took the pain.

I slowly washed my face, then brushing my teeth. I didn't look myself in the mirror once until my pajama pants warmly greeted my hips. It was childish, what I did next, and in that moment, I didn't care.

"I don't wanna go back in my room." I whispered to myself.

But I did anyway.

I slowly opened the door, tenderly crossing the room to my bed, the pain and shock from my fall in the bathroom still resonating through my spine. Wally was waiting for me, now clad in dark plaid pajama bottoms and … missing a shirt. Sitting on the bed next to him, I stared at him, hoping my facial expression was incredulous, since I was too tired to care. It worked.

He was very defensive about it, too. "What? High metabolism, remember? And I don't want to get beat up for getting sweaty on your bed."

I raised my eyebrow at him, hoping he caught the innuendo in his words. He did.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said a little too loudly. "Jus-just turn around."

I sat across the bed, my legs pointed to one corner. Wally sat behind me, somewhat leaning against the pillow I never slept on. Because it was furthest from the door. And I always slept closest to the door. Just in case.

His hands clapped together, the rough rubbing sound reaching my ears. I sighed softly when he placed his warm hands on my shoulders, his thumbs firmly pressing into the muscle above my shoulder blades. He rubbed my back for a few minutes. When he straightened my spine from it's hunchback position, I cringed from the pain and recovered.

I could hear the thick worry in his voice as he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"I fell. In the bathroom… on my butt."

If I wasn't in pain I'd punch him in the face due the giggles erupting from behind me. "What is SO funny, West?"

The giggling fit all but stopped. "Nothing I just…I just heard a loud ithump/i earlier, and I…I guess it was you!" He was full on laughing now.

All I did in response was bring both my hands to my face. I didn't need, nor want, to be laughed at right now.

With a loud sigh, Wally's laughter stopped. It took me a moment to realize I was on my stomach, my face in between the two pillows on my bed. I turned my head to the side just as his fingers found my skin again. I sighed softly, thoroughly enjoying the moment. So much that I almost didn't hear what Wally said next, feelings of euphoria clouding my ears.

"You're definitely wrong."

My face scrunched up in confusion, but quickly relaxed when his hands went over me in a wave and I realized he wouldn't see my expression. Once I realized the topic of the new conversation though, I was ready to go back and forth.

"Care to explain?" I said lucidly, trying my hardest not to let sleep overtake me.

"I didn't make any bets."

At this point my eyes were fluttering closed. "Yeah right…"

He flipped my body effortlessly into a sitting position, so I was facing him. "I actually care about you, Arty. I didn't kiss you because of a bet. I kissed you because… I didn't really have… a lot of… self-control at the time."

The shock of the situation did a great job of waking me up. One deep breath worked better than a twig of spearmint or a splash of cold water to my face. I stared into his eyes. There was a thick layer of relief that had freshly fallen on them, from the burden just lifted from his shoulders. But something just beneath that, something that looked a lot like… anticipation. Fear. And I remembered it was my turn to speak. But when I opened my mouth, no words came out.

"…."

He happily covered for my forgotten social obligation. "I don't know, I just… I'm really sorry. And I know that won't do anything or -"

"How do you feel about me Wally?" I cut him off, wanting to hear his answer more than an insecure apology.

It was his turn to forget social obligations. "…" He drew a breath as if to say something, but only filled the air with a strong silence. He looked at me with trepidation and delay, as if he was waiting for me to come up with the answer. As if I knew it.

I was irritated now. "Just spit it out, West."

Unfortunately, his state of vulnerability made him more susceptible to my callousness. When I moved to catch his eyes, I saw the fresh hurt in them.

"I'm sorry…. Just… just tell me how you feel."

He quickly looked away and to his feet, his hands… anything but me. His chest rose with one deep breath, and he tried to give an answer.

"I think that…..and really….. And I know that…. And it's bothersome but… I saw you… and I thought… but I really hope…"

"Wally, I can't hear you."

"I like you!" he said loudly, still not daring to catch my eyes. "I like you and I think that you're beautiful…. I think about you a lot…" he finished, turning red.

Then he was gone, leaving my door - and my mouth - gaping open.

* * *

><p>I COULD NOT believe I just said that. Did I just tell her I think about her a lot? As if I didn't get rejected enough…<p>

What am I supposed to do now? I pretty much confessed my undying love to a girl who wishes my mom used birth control. A girl who I have to see almost every day. And would have no problem humiliating me until it was actually possible to die of embarrassment.

The look on her face when I told her… the shock was incomparable.


	6. Good Night

Artemis' cell phone vibrated on the bed in front of her. Not wanting to answer, she picked up her phone so she knew exactly who she was ignoring.

_From: Serafina  
>To: Me<em>

Do you feel any better? My dad's asleep now, so if you want I can talk.

Of course, she told Serafina everything that happened. They were best friends- and apart from that, she had a habit of random telepathic checkups.  
>Artemis immediately called the girl, happy when she picked up, interrupting the first ring.<p>

"What happened?"

Not a 'hello', 'what's up?', or 'are you okay?'. What happened. And her blunt nature was one of the reasons they were friends. She easily explained all that had occurred, Serafina interrupting her not once. And when Artemis was finished with her story, she once again exhibited her cut-and-dry tendencies.

"So are you gonna go out with him?"

Though she was used to the personality, the question itself set her back.

"Excuse me?"

"He's attractive, you like him, and you already act like you're married. Go out with him."

"No!"

_Click._  
>And just like that she was left alone to her thoughts, the fact that she was just hung up on (which she despised) in the very back of her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>We went right back to normal. It was so weird. Like it never happened.<p>

But we both knew it did.

Sera said to be bold. Just pull him aside and talk to him. But what am I supposed to say?

_'Hey, by the way, even though most of the time I act like I hate your guts and wish you were never born, I actually think you're super attractive and usually when I see you I imagine kissing you…'_

No!

The worst was yesterday. It was a teacher work-day, and we spent the morning training. And because the cosmos absolutely _loves_me, I was paired up with Wally.

At first I thought he was going to be predictable. Speed towards me with no plan. And he did. Initially. I side-stepped to trip him, but instead of face-planting he circled around, picked me up by my shirt and threw me carelessly to the hard flooring. I was on my feet again before the computer finished it's judgment.

Before Black Canary could stop us, Wally was rushing me again. I side-stepped again, but instead of sticking out my foot to trip him I grabbed in twisted his arm around his back, my hand clamping to the nape of his neck and shoving his face into the ground. When he got up, he was thoroughly pissed.

He yelled even though he was a few feet from me. "What the HELL was that for?"  
>"Hey, I didn't throw a bitch fit when you threw ME into the floor."<br>His face reddened with pure rage. "WELL MAYBE IF-"

"That's enough!" Black Canary firmly interjected. "Take a break, you two."

And that was it. A few 'I hate you, go die' glares and stares, but after that, nothing.

It's now Saturday night. The team got together for a little movie thing or whatever (I find it degrading to be associated with people who haven't seen 'Ferris Beuller's Day Off') and the entire time I completely ignored Wally, even when he nudged/pushed me when we crossed paths in the kitchen. Which, by the way, is VERY difficult to ignore.

But it was now eleven p.m., and everyone was heading off to bed. And my window of opportunity was just opened. But first, I went into my room. And waited. Waited until everyone but Wally was sound asleep. And on my silent way to his room I doubled back and checked on everyone else to make sure that they were sleeping. Then I slipped between his room door and frame and readied myself for the worst.

"What do you want?" he said bluntly; obviously still cooling off from yesterday.

Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted. It was why I was there. I didn't know if I wanted to give a sarcastic response or hit him for being so dense and mean or…

Hug him.

I walked over to where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed and hugged him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms on his shoulders, and my face buried into his neck. After a short while he hugged me back. We sat there for at least ten minutes before I broke away, for I started to get sleepy.

"Good night Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? Wait, hold on. <strong>*Prepares shield and box of tissues for impending tomatoes and disheartening comments*

**Okay, NOW tell me what you guys think. :)**


	7. Outburst

"Attention all Gotham Academy students! It's that time of year again! The annual homecoming dance is this Saturday from seven pm to midnight. Tickets are twenty dollars in advance and thirty-five dollars at the door. Valet parking passes will be fifteen dollars. The theme this year is 'Night in Paris'. Tickets will be available before school and during lunch periods, along with valet parking passes. It's going to be the best we've had yet, and we all hope to see you there! Have a Marvelous Monday!"

Artemis was definitely not having a marvelous Monday. She was riddled with regret on account of a deep and emotional hug session with a ginger she supposedly hated. On top of that, she couldn't stop thinking about him! Which lead to her getting a B on her AP French quiz [absolutely unheard of], earning a ten-minute lecture about the importance of paying attention in Analysis & Functions, and being late to her seventh period.

At every corner people were asking her what was wrong, or if she was okay. It was scribbled at the top of her French quiz. _'Etes-vous d'accord?'_

It was sent in a text right after lunch.

'_Is there anything wrong? Should I come over?' -Sera _

And she was about to get asked the same question again.

Dick scurried up to her with a lopsided grin on his face, blue eyes ablaze with joy.

"You goin' to the dance, Artemis?"

"No, Robin-" She froze at her slip of the tongue. Little did she know, the freshman tensed tenfold.

"Sorry, Dick, it's just- you remind me of someone I know." Dick mentally sighed with relief before continuing on.

"Named Robin?" he laughed. Finally realizing Artemis' bitter mood, he began to prod.

"Artemis, um, are you okay? You seem a little… off today."

She smiled weakly, trying to hide he true emotions from the young boy beside her.

"Fine. Just the general population finding more ways to annoy the crap out of me. See you later Dick." And with that she slammed her locker a little too loudly, leaving the disguised Boy Wonder behind with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

><p>My time at the cave for the next few days was spilt between to tasks: training with Black Canary, and avoiding Wally at all costs.<p>

It was so frustrating that I trashed seven training dummies. In one day. I've been punching, kicking, shooting, and pirouetting until my calves are on fire and I can't walk the next day. Anything I can do to prevent me from taking my anger out on anyone within range.

And the worst part is that I don't know what the hell I'm doing! I don't know why I'm angry at Wally; I just am. And avoiding him? I have no idea.

That ginger is really screwing up my sanity.

Maybe I can try to fall back into routine. He'll catch on (though, knowing him, it might take a while) and then we'll be back to normal, mercilessly teasing each other to no apparent end. And we can forget about all…this.

Whatever this was…

* * *

><p>I was minding my own business, eating the pan of lasagna Megan had just taken from the oven, when <em>she<em> walked in, feigning surprise as she spotted me.

"What is this? Kid Idiot in the…kitchen? I thought I'd never see the day!"

Of course. Of course she'd pretend like nothing happened. Forgetting how close we were last night or that I kissed her like she was a damn princess.

…It's Artemis. I should have expected nothing less.

But its okay, I guess. If her wish is everything to be like it used to be, than fine.

Careful what you wish for.

"You're probably surprised because you're never in here. Do you even eat?"

Her incredulous look filled my with joy.

"Excuse you?"

"Oh, that's right; you live off the blood of young children."

"At least that's better than swallowing them whole, you damn pig."

I put the fork and knife down and set the empty pan into the sink, taking no notice as Megan floated behind me to clean up.

"Did you like it Wally?" she smiled sweetly.

But I ignored her in favor of my argument with Artemis. I was too far in to pay attention to anyone but her.

"I'd rather eat like a pig than look like one."

A light sigh came from my right, along with the sound of the sink turning on.

And she noticed.

"Really, Kid Asshole? You just totally ignore Megan?"

I quickly apologized to the Martian as the archer continued our battle of words.

"I know I'm a bitch to people I don't like, but you're just a bitch to everyone, aren't you?"

"Well, how can I pay attention to what's going on around me when I'm looking at something as fascinating as you?"

She glanced at me cautiously, waiting for the punch line. When one didn't come, she quickly scavenged for a response.

"Glad to hear you say it after all this time, Baywatch."

Megan's small form, which had been tensed and hunched after all this time, seemed to have finally relaxed.

"You should join a circus freak show, really. You'd get much more money that on that pole."

"Shut up, Kid Idiot."

But I was far from shutting up. Especially not when I could push a little further, dig a little deeper beneath her skin.

"Really? 'Kid Idiot' again? Come on Arty, you can do better than that." I spread my arms far and wide, challenging her.

"Tell the truth for once, Blondie. I dare you."

Her eyes flitted to the occupied space next to me. At that moment, she decided to forget the green girl beside me. I could tell she was burning inside, desperately wanting to give me her opinion of me.

Our faces were inches apart in what seemed like a moment, and the words tumbled effortlessly from her mouth. Her pink, full, perfect mouth curved upwards in the most graceful of scowls. I thought of how easy it'd be to reach out and grab her, kiss her again, hold her close. But then I remembered what she was saying.

"You are living proof of reincarnation because no could possibly get so stupid in one lifetime. You're a rude, obnoxious mess with no life. The team suffers because you're an impulsive packrat who can't go an entire mission without getting a souvenir! On top of that, you eat so much that sooner or later Rhode Island is going to have a famine. And when you eat, which is **all the time**, you decide to act like you were raised in a damn farm. I am so sympathetic towards any girl you've dated, or made a pass at, or even remotely flirted with because I know I would vomit my brains out if you so much as winked at me. Almost every time I see you I want to give you a condom since you always act like such a dick! You should do everyone else here a favor, run you and your little 'high body temperature' or whatever the hell to the peak of Mt. Everest, and freeze to death!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. And soon enough, I couldn't believe what I was saying either.

"Well Arty, I hate to say it, but you're a revolting bitch with no friends. I think that you are a terrible replacement who's only on this team out of pity. If you had talent, I wouldn't give you so much trouble. And you should really consider switching schools because I can tell you're going to fail whichever one you're in now. Or maybe you could work at McDonald's. At least then you'd have my respect. So you can-"

**"Stop it!"**

* * *

><p>It was just so… so terrible. They were saying such mean things to each other. Hateful things. And they didn't even have the courtesy to wait until I left the room. They just started saying those things to each other and… I just couldn't take it any more.<p>

They used to bicker a lot. It was sometimes funny, sometimes annoying. At one point it just became normal, and easily tuned out. But in the past few weeks it just got worse. More... vicious.

I don't understand it at all. Why would you say such hurtful things to someone you love? Aren't they in love? That's what Robin said.

"_Don't worry about them. They just secretly love each other, is all." _

I couldn't tell you what happened if you asked me. Just all of a sudden, my voice rose from my throat and I yelled out. I was still facing the sink, my hands wet with water and the suds of dishwashing liquid, but I sensed their shock.

Artemis tried to apologize first, saying my name in a pleading tone.

"Megan-"

"No." I cut her off, turning to face them both. "You've taken it too far. I understand that in some Earth relationships light bickering is common, but this…this is how people treat each other when they hate each other. When they really, truly hate each other. I don't even like the word. I couldn't even fathom feeling it towards another humanoid. I just can't deal with your fights anymore."

I paused, trying to think of how to end my first 'rant'.

"I'm completely against this. Either… either make an effort to be friends, or tell me when you plan on fighting, so I can… so I can get away."

I quickly flew out after that.


	8. Apology Accepted

** Sorry it's been so long but I've been faced with alot of problems lately. (Computers, school, Poetry Out Loud...) Don't have much time to elaborate but what I'll just do is write it all and then type/upload it. Thanks for being so patient, commenting, and reading it means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: 'tktnxbai.**

* * *

><p>After a few hours, I finally ended my stare-off with my bedroom ceiling to look at the time. I squinted at the blue clock light, my cheeks tight with dried, salty tears.<p>

_1:47 a.m._

I didn't realize I let out a long, annoyed groan until I was at my bedroom door, deciding the only thing that could help me sleep is tomato soup. I instinctively trailed down the hallway without a sound, offhandedly wishing I could shuffle around carelessly in the middle of the night like a normal teenager.

In a dazed, absentminded state, I automatically reached into the pantry, having a handheld container of microwave Campbell's before I could consciously register what I'd done. Thankful for the quiet hum of the microwave, I set the timer to a minute and went to the bar, setting my forehead on the cool counter.

I knew that I'd be there long after the timer went off.

After a half-hour and having to reheat my soup two more times, I was nearly ready to head back to my bed when yet another obstacle placed itself in my path.

"Artemis? What are you doing up?"

My mom looked well-rested, but not at all ready to wake up. Through her sleep-ridden eyes I could see the worry on her face, her hands tightly gripping her wheelchair.

I let the question hang in the air as I crossed the kitchen to throw the soup container away.

She caught my silent message, turning to leave.

"Get some sleep, okay? I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

I started for my room, a little less stealthily than before, when I heard my name again.

"Artemis, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here. M'kay?"

My bedroom door made the nicest _click _behind me.

* * *

><p>Artemis sighed as the zeta tubes whirred to a stop, already foreshadowing the next few hours at the cave. She was upside down in her chemistry worksheets, she had a training session with Black Canary (which meant she'd be leaving with bruises), and on top of all that, she had to apologize to a certain Martian.<p>

She headed for the kitchen with her backpack slung over her shoulder, praying along the way that she wouldn't run into anything with a pulse.

Her prayers weren't answered.

The kitchen, of course, had to be filled with people. Kaldur was by the barstools, discussing an upcoming mission with Zatara, the 'den mother' of the week.

Black Canary and Superboy were poking fun at each other about the clone's pervious training session. The boy's concentration momentarily broke as a green-skinned redhead flew by with a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

With a gust of wind and a none-too-playful nudge of her shoulder, Wally appeared by the tray of cookies, stuffing two in his mouth. While he waited for the cookies to cool, he made due by making a very odd sandwich, complete with honey mustard and crushed Lays.

_Gross, _the blonde thought.

Even Zatanna was there, showing Robin some of her magic tricks that required less focus. Artemis watched as the magician plucked a fork of the counter, only to turn it into a blood red tulip.

"My dad went through a stage where he was obsessed with the meaning of flowers." She picked out her voice from the chatter.

"He told me that a red tulip meant eternal love."

She easily caught the rosy hue Robin's cheeks took on. The tulip was a fork again before Giovanni noticed, but the Boy Wonder's cheeks weren't.

The archer let out the softest of sighs as she looked on to her new family. The family she had always wanted was now right in front of her. Even if it was hanging by a thread, the truth threatening to rip it from her grasp, it was still warm and fuzzy, mushy and perfect, while she still had a hold of it.

Artemis circled the kitchen, dropping her pack on the bar counter. She nodded to the voices that greeted her, revealing a light but anxious smirk.

"Hey, Megan?"

The vintage redhead turned with a questioning look.

Artemis continued on with her thumb hooked in the belt loop of her jeans, finding comfort in her sassy personality.

"I wanted to apologize about the other day. It was out of line."

Megan fitted her apology with a cheery reply.

"Of course, Artemis, I forgive you!..." her eyes flitted to an unknown spot behind her.

The hot tempered blonde let out a sigh of relief a second too early.

"…if you let me help you."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Help me with what, exactly?"

The Martian girl couldn't withhold her excitement any longer. She flew over to Artemis, grabbing her by the wrists.

"Robin told me your homecoming is coming up! I'll absolutely forgive you if you let me help you get ready!"

Her head swung around to find an arrogant smirk plastered on the Boy Wonder's face.

_I'll get you… _she thought venomously.

A pleading voice brought her back to face Megan.

"Pleease?"

Artemis quickly racked her brain for an excuse.

"I don't know Megan… I have a lot of chemistry homework, and a big test the day before…"

Wally's voice killed Artemis' easy out.

"Chemistry? That's easy. I can help with that."

The same thought she shot at the thirteen-year-old was now directed at the annoying speedster. She was about to just come out and say no, when she realized the entire kitchen seemed to be anticipating her response.

Wally was the worst. He was practically shaking, hoping she'd say no so he could hold it over her head for all of eternity. She could actually see him, his hair peppered with gray, telling her kids about how she chickened out of getting dolled up for a stupid dance.

Nope. She didn't dare give him any such opportunity.

"…Sure. You can help me get ready."

Megan flew circles around the kitchen while Artemis' inner self took a revolver to the head. But as the blonde Gothamite mulled it over, she thought how this might actually be good for her. She needed a distraction anyways. A good one. One that would keep her mind off the boy at the island with a pout on his face and olives oozing from his massive sandwich. She hoped Megan would be good enough.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, she was alone in her room at the cave, chemistry worksheets laid across her bed, her hair in disarray, and an old jazz shoe sitting in the corner, having been thrown against the wall in frustration earlier.<p>

She was just about to give up and pester her condescending teacher for help tomorrow when her door flew open and a strong breeze blew through her bedroom, uprooting all thirteen of her worksheets from their positions on her bed and sending them every which way.

"Ready for help?" Wally grinned, taking pride in the fact that he just completely pissed her off.

Artemis bit her tongue until it bled, holding back all the profanities that were racing through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback? Yes? Yes? YES? ... 0_o<strong>


	9. Le Beautè de Versailles

**Hey guys! Hold your steak knives, pitchforks and torches. Sorry about that hiatus. My lif has been a little topsy turvy lately, and this chapter was supposed to be MUCH longer. But the next chapter is gonna be a real treat and I'm so glad you guys are still reading my work!**

**- Huge and many apologies to the first few people to read this chapter after I originally posted it. I skimmed it and realized I missed an entire section. Sorry about that... heh. :/**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Grasshoppers. I wish I did though. Have you ever tried on a pair of Grasshoppers? Ohmygoodness..._**

* * *

><p>Artemis groaned and flopped backward on her bed, jostling the precariously place chemistry pages that found their way back to her comforter. Wally laughed at her childish frustration.<p>

"It only seems hard because you keep ignoring the net ions. If you don't balance them, you're answers gonna be wrong."

It was bad enough that the relationship she had with Wally had been … _tense_, but now he was tutoring her in chemistry. Alone. With no supervision.

Batman won't have the luxury to be surprised when his fellow citizen of Gotham snaps Wally's neck.

Before Artemis had the chance to set flame to the worksheets spread out before her, a thirteen-year-old hiding behind a pair of shades stuck his head through the doorframe with a contagious smile only she was immune to.

"I heard frustrated groans. You two in need of some couples' therapy?"

"Shut up, Robin!"

"Get out, Robin!" they chorused, simultaneously punctuating their yells with the little trolls' name. Said troll noticed they were in sync but refused not to comment on it, already occupied by his previous engagement.

"You sure? 'Cause I know this guy with amazing credentials – Pennyworth's his name—"

Batman's ward ducked into the bedroom as a pillow flew towards him. He picked up Artemis' homework, examining it lightly before he spoke.

"You know you're supposed to balance the net ions first, right?"

"I know!" she growled, snatching the paper for herself.

"I told her the same thing." Wally chimed in. The girl sitting on her bed had cheeks tinted with embarressment. She snapped at the boys in fron of her.

"Well I can't exactly get it right with you two making fun of me!"

Wally's signature grin spread across his face, while the Grayson-in-hiding had a smirk that turned the corner of his mouth into a playground.

And then the two began to troll Artemis.

"Make fun of you? Whyever would we do that?" Wally innocently asked in a stunningly accurate aristocratic accent. Robin fell into step with the ginger, his delivery a more polished version.

"We were merely pointing out that your stubborness will quickly depreciate your academic value, is all."

"You two are idiots."

Wally smiled again, not knowing the effect his next choice of words would have.

"Yes, but we're your idiots."

The girls' heart skipped a beat, her deadly scowl hiding it fabulously.

"Correction," Robin piped up, "Wally's your idiot. I'm just an innocent genius."

A knock on the pallid door frame interrupted their conversation.

"Artemis? Do you wanna take a break?"

A green teenager with scarlet red hair timidly hovered into the room. Artemis smiled a welcome but directed her attention back to her work, determined to finish it. She looked over to Wally, who was suddenly absorbed in excess reagent problems he could "do in his sleep".

_So he hasn't apologized yet..._

She remembered the Martian was waiting for an answer, the soft thud of her feet touching the floor shaking Artemis from her reverie.

"I'm sorry Megan, but I'm really trying to get this stoichiometry down -"

"She'd love to take a break." Robin cut in cheerfully.

The blonde glance at him with a newfound annoyance.

_Now is **not** the time to be ... yourself._

But she only needed to look at him for a moment to know he was dead serious. His jaw was set into an angular profile, making him a spitting image of his mentor, with a pair of shades and sans cowl. It left as quickly as it had come and was replaced with his usual cheeky smile.

"Well, I've got Pre-Calc to do. See you guys later." And with that he slipped from the room.

Wally was still tense, now mindlessly skimming the glossary of Artemis' textbook.

"You know waht, Megan? You're right. I could use a break."

She began to gather her papers, giving Wally a cold glare as she swiped the last one from his hands. Neatly placing the work in her backpack, she asked a question with as much innocence as she could muster.

**"Wally, why don't you come with us?"**

Sneaking another glance at the ginger she saw his body stiffen once again, his face desperately trying to hide the sudden look of shock.

Megan, oblivious to Artemis' peronal vendetta against the speedster, chirped in excitement.

"That's a great idea Artemis! We can have a guy's opinion... That is, if Wally wants to come."

Megan and Artemis gazed at Wally expectantly.

"...Sure. I'll come." he choked out.

The more chipper of the girls bubbled over with enthusiasm.

"Great! We can go to the mall a few minutes from here."

The usually short shawl she wore turned into a longer, warmer alternative, reminiscent of a cardigan. Her feet departed form the floor as her vintage skirt separated and reworked itself into a dark pair of jeans similar to the pair the arrowette was wearing.

"Make sure you grab a sweater. It's chilly outside." She smiled at the both of them as she began to exit.

"Meet you in the hangar in five." Then she left, the cordialities and happiness following close behind.

"You're 6.022 x 10[23] formula units of evil."

Artemis would have laughed at the nerd if she wasn't thoroughly annoyed with him.

"Just apologize, Flash Kid.", she said with exasperation, crossing the room to her closet. Finding a thin blue sweatshirt with a cursive Clark Gable quote on the front, ("_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."_) the blonde half-heartedly continued her sentence after pulling the piece over her head.

"Get out of my room and apologize."

* * *

><p>We'd been at the mall in Happy Harbor for all of ten minutes before Kid Idiot started complaining.<p>

"How long is this gonna take?" he whined.

Megan was busy ogling over the store windows to acknowledge him. I fell out of step with her so I ended up next to Wally, speaking in hushed tones so she wouldn't hear.

"As long as it takes for you to apologize."

The scowl on his face was oh-so-satisfying.

"What's the matter, West? It shouldn't take you _that_ long. You are the fastest kid alive, right?"

I could practically hear the steam escaping his ears as I caught up with the Martian in hiding.

About five minutes and a down escalator later, Megan suddenly stopped in front of a small, soft-looking boutique.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, half-dragging me in the store, the speedster morosely following behind. I barely had time to read the sign before I was inside, a cherry-wood plaque hanging form a wrought-iron post, with the words 'Beautè de Versilles' in curlicue handwriting.

As soon as we entered I noticed the light lavender scent and the neo-Victorian furniture. I also noticed Megan had three dresses in her hands before we were greeted by the store clerk.

I snuck a glance at her as I skimmed through one of the racks: she now had six dresses, two pairs of shoes, and a lacy clutch. And I knew I was going to have to try all of it on. All because of a stupid promise. (One I will never make again.)

The horror on my face must've been apparent, because I heard Wally's obnoxious snicker behind me.

"Looks like whoever's trying on all those dresses is gonna have a blast." He let out another ring of annoying snickering.

"No, the real fun goes to the one who's giving their opinion. On every. Single. One."

That shut him up. At least, I thought it did, until:

"Hey Arty, you should try on this one!"

I turned to see one of the most horrific looking dresses I have ever set my eyes on.

It was a teal scoop neck with halter straps made of gaudy golden circular plates and where it stopped mid-thigh. But no, it gets worse –

It was covered in periwinkle giraffe print.

"Don't call me Arty." I retorted.

He laughed, stepping closer towards me with the dress. If you could call it that.

"What? You don't like it?" he joked.

"No, I love it so much I'm going to go take a bleach-soaked toothbrush to my eyes." I walked to the other side of the store to avoid catching his terrible taste in clothing.

But that just made things worse. After a few moments, I felt his eyes on me. I positioned myself so I could see him in the full length mirror by the dressing room, only to find my suspicions were correct. He was watching me. Not glaring, staring, sneering because he hates me so much. Just – watching. Every few moments he'd look down, smile to himself, and look at me again.

_What the hell is he looking at?_

I almost turned around and asked him when Megan called me to the dressing room, so I may die a slow and painful death.

In total, I had to try on fifteen dresses. I only picked out one.

I was on the thirteenth dress and things weren't looking too good. Dress #2 and #10 were in the 'maybe' pile, but all others were definite no's from either Megan, Wally, or, most popular, me.

And there's another thing: Wally was much more involved than I thought he'd be. When he didn't like something he said so, and he'd give unopposable reasons why I shouldn't even consider buying it.

Like when I tried on dress number eight. It was a fitted cerulean on shoulder that was ruched up the sides, and Megan absolutely adored it. I, on the other hand, was unsure.

"Oh it's so cute!" she squealed as I stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look so pretty Artemis!"

I looked at Wally, off-put by his silence. This entire time he was very talkative, but now he was just sitting on the expensive leather divan, silently judging.

"What do you think, Wally?" Megan asked innocently.

"…I hate it." He deadpanned.

Megan and I looked at him in utter astonishment. I couldn't even speak; I wouldn't know what to say anyhow.

"But it's such a nice dress! And the color is so pretty," Megan lightly frowned at Wally's rejection of her opinions.

"The only acceptable thing about it is the color. Other than that, she looks like a high-end prostitute asking to get raped. And the material is so tight she'll pass out ten minutes into the dance, either from heat stroke or lack of blood circulation, whichever comes first."

We continued to stare at him in disbelief. His face was entirely serious. A pair of green eyes latched onto mine as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're not wearing that. Change into something else."

I took a quick glance at Megan, who was still taken aback by Wally's sudden change of character, before I latched the dressing room door closed.

But that wasn't all. That wasn't even the half of it. Two dresses later I had on another one-shoulder. This one was more airy though, a forest green Greek-style with a silver braided belt tied at the edge of my ribcage, followed by a hem that ended just above my knees.

When I stepped out of the small room, a pair of emerald eyes widened at the sight of me and two freckeled grins appeared.

"Artemis, this one is perfect!" she beamed. Then two sets of eyes were on the Flash's protégé. He grinned.

"If I didn't know you were a vindictive harpy, I'd definitely ask you out."

I slammed the door shut with a scoff and an eye roll, but my cheeks grew warm as I found my face in the mirror.

* * *

><p>By the fifteenth dress the blonde archer's hands were strained from the endless zipper handling. But looking in the mirror at the last dress, she let a small amount of excitement overcome her tiredness.<p>

The last dress wasn't tight at all. It had a modest slit up the side stopping short of her mid-thigh. Artemis stared at the slit, deep in thought. She knew that slit was all that Wally could possibly dislike.

_Wally…_

She clenched her fists, digging her fingernails into her palms, punishing herself for thinking fondly of the redhead who caused her so much grief.

Hushed whispers wafted through the door, and Artemis found herself eavesdropping without guilt. The first voice was terribly soft and off to the side; its owner took strong measures to ensure it wouldn't be heard.

"…"

Megan answered it, confusion dripping from her throat.

"…Oh. Oh, of course. I forgive you."

"…"

"Okay then. See you later, Wally."

A pair of footsteps lightly retreated, and left with a kind goodbye from the store clerk. The distinct click of an unlatching door sounded like the loneliest sound in the world as she came to face one redhead instead of two.

"Ohmygoodness you look gorgeous!" the girl said in awe, guiding an expressionless Artemis to one of the five-panel mirrors.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly.

"Hey Megan, where'd Wally run off to?"

"Oh he was hungry so he decided to meet us back at the cave."

"But there's a food court right upstairs."

She looked in the mirror with a pointed look on her face, mulling over this new piece of information. "Oh.", she said bluntly.

"He probably didn't know." And the topic was dismissed.

But Artemis couldn't put it out of her head. She thought about it as she absentmindedly slipped on a second pair of heels.

Wally's been at this mall before. He's talked about the food court like Jimmy Dean talks about his racecars. He _knew_ there was a food court here. He just told Megan he'd see them back at the cave so he wouldn't have to walk back with them. So he wouldn't have to walk back with _her._

She sighed, releasing all the anger and frustration she was holding within her. She didn't blame him.

Acting like an ass usually causes people to avoid you.

After getting confirmation from Megan, she took off the 'hell-heels' (her words exactly) and swapped them with a plush pair of Grasshoppers. The air left her lungs in another deep sigh.

"Thank God I get to change into my clothes again."

A hesitant look crept up on Megan's face as she scurried over to her friend.

"Artemis, wait."

She turned to face a black dress bag with cursive lettering across the front, similar to that of the sign outside.

"Oh, no –"

"It's the last one, I promise."

"Megan, I know I'm supposed to let you help me, but all these dresses you picked out –"

"Wally picked this one."

Green Arrow's 'niece' stared at the dress bag, waiting for the punch line.

"…Baywatch picked this out?"

"Yeah. He even bought it! He said that he knew you'd love it, so he paid for it already. Isn't that sweet?"

One sole thought entered the spitfire's mind.

_That cocky bastard._

With a grimace and assurance from her Martian friend that this was indeed the last dress she'd try on, she latched the dressing room door closed one last time.

I managed to get all the dresses back on their respective racks before I heard my name emanating from Artemis' dressing room.

"Yes, Artemis?"

The latch slid open at a painfully slow rate, and out stepped my Earth sister.

She looked like a princess.

Her walk to the mirror was slow and deliberate, as were her words.

"Megan?" she murmured. I hummed a response.

"Yeah?"

"This is the one."

I could do nothing but nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it was so short. And the Avogrado's number. That was weird. Anyways I will be writing much more often. Next chapter is the dance. Robin will troll, Wally will be bro-coded, and Artemis will get herself in a $h!tload of trouble.<strong>

**Leave me comments! Review! PLEASE!... Kthnxbai.**


End file.
